dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Death (Midnightverse)
Death is an ancient Primordial Entity and is the embodiment of all Death in Creation. He is the younger brother of God and Tathamet and the twin brother of Life. Death is the most powerful of the Four Horsemen. Death is the final of the Four Horsemen and the ruler of the Veil, the realm in between the Afterlife realms. Death is responsible for maintaining the cycle of Life and Death and keeping the Natural Order. He is the younger brother of God and Tathamet and the twin of Life. Despite being an active member of Creation, Death has not manifested himself in Creation for eons. He only appeared during Noah’s Flood and before that, the First Leviathan War. History Appearance Death is rarely seen in Creation as he mostly keeps within the Veil. When Death manifests in the physical realms, he takes the appearance of a man in his mid to late twenties. He has onyx black hair and onyx colored eyes. Death wears a black high collar robe with a gold trim and a long flowing white toga wrapped around his waist. His ring is silver with a white gemstone in the middle. When angered or using his power, his eyes flash red with a black ring. Death’s true form is incomprehensible to most beings. His true form appears as a massive male humanoid mass of black and orange mist that kills seemingly everything in comes in contact with. His entire form appears to be made entirely of this churning fog of deathly mist. Personality Powers/Abilities Death is an ancient Primordial force. He wields power beyond the scope of comprehension surpassing Trihexa, the Dragon Gods, the Cosmic Entities, the Leviathan Titans, and the Archangels themselves. He is equal and opposite to Life. As the final of the Four Horsemen, he is powerful enough to bring ruin to all of Creation by himself several thousand times over. *'Immense Strength': Death's level of strength can only be described by others as vast and unending. He posseses enough raw strength to finger flick the entire Milky Way Galaxy into pieces though this seems to be an over-exaggeration as he seems to not care. His only ever display of strength was when he stabbed a whole through five planets with just a poke. *'Immense Durability:' Death is extremely durable. Any attack sent his way seems to not faze him. *'Mid-High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: '''As a Primordial Entity, Death has vast amounts of power that is described as infinite. He is capable of performing any possible feat to a greater than degree than all other beings. Phenomenon such as rearranging the entire alignment of stars in the Milky Way Galaxy is nothing short of child's play for him. When asked about Noah's Flood, Death will merely state that it was like watering a plant. **'Telekinesis': Death has immense telekinetic abilities. **'Absolute Necrokinesis': As the personification of Death, he has control over Death second only to his older brother and sister. He was able to kill several demons just by being in their presence. Death can also kill others just by merely touching them. ***'Death Inducement': Death can instantly kill other beings with a mere thought or a touch. ***'Resurrection': Death can resurrect all dead beings in any form of life. **'Omnificence': Despite only showing it a handful of times, Death is able to create on an unlimited scale as he created entire dimensions within the Veil. ***'Dimensional Creation': Death created the Veil and all realms within it. ***'Avatar Creation': Death prefers to use avatars to interact with the rest of Creation. **'Flight': Death is able to fly using his wings or true form. **'Omnifarious:' Death can change his form. **'Chaotic Form:' Death’s true form is too intense and cannot be perceived by lesser beings. ***'Fatal Countenance:' Death’s appearance and summoning killed all demons around him. ***'Death Field Projection:' All life within the vicinity of Death while in his true form begins to die. **'Power Negation:' Death can negate the powers of lesser beings such as when he negated Percy’s powers in the pizza diner. **'Power Augmentation:' Death can augment the powers of others by granting them his "blessing." **'Highly Advanced Supernatural Concealment: Death can hide his presence from beings the likes of God himself. **'''Teleportation: Death can teleport anywhere in Creation. **'Apportation:' Death was able to apport his Scythe from Percy. **'Astral Perception:' Death can see things normally invisible to others. **'Astral Projection:' Death can project his image. **'Telepathy: '''Death can read and access thoughts and memories. **'Empathy:' Death can read emotions *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' Death has years of close combat experience and can easily defeat beings the likes of Eternity and Infinity. *'Master Scythe Wielder': Death is a master at using a scythe in combat. *'Master Magician': Death is a master at magic and possesses eons of arcane knowledge. He even knows how to break the Darkness’ seal. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Death is nearly impervious to every form of harm and killing. Several powerful witches tried to harm Death and only ruffled his robes. Even the Outer Gods were not able to inflict so much as a scratch on Death. Only the Archangels, Life, and his older siblings are able to harm him. **'Immunity:' Death is immune to poisons and diseases. He is also immune to nearly all weapons and magic. **'Nigh-Omnilock:' Death exists beyond nearly everything such as Time, Space, Duality, etc. However, Death is still bound to the Natural Order. **'Amortality:' As a Primordial Being, Death is beyond the concepts of life and death and cannot be killed. “Killing” him only disperses his physical form. **'Absolute Regeneration:' Death can regenerate himself even after his form is completely destroyed. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Death is nearly all-knowing as he has been in existence for eons. He knew how to remove the Mark and was aware of the existence of beings thought to be forgotten such as the Leviathans and the Outer Gods. **'Precognition': As the personification of Death, Death knows who will die when and where. **'Localization': Death can locate others. *'Nigh-Omnipresence:' Death exists wherever there is life and death. Weaknesses VS Battle Tiering Trivia *Death's appearance is based off of Zeref Dragneel from ''Fairy Tail ''and Death from ''Good Omens. *Death has a love for "cheap food." Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:CrimsonSOng